yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kovu's banishment from the Pride Lands/Not One of Us/Kopa felt sorry for Kovu
Here is how Kovu got banashed from the Pride Lands in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. At Pride Rock, Simba is just waking up. Kiara: Daddy it can't be true... Zazu: What's going on here? Rafiki: The whole kingdom is coming. Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the animals are all gathered. The Cheetah: It's Kovu. What's he doing here? The Giraffes: That's Kovu. The Random Animals: Look at that scar... I can't believe he's here. That's Kovu? Kiara: Kovu! Simba snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. Kovu approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated animals. The Random Animals: I never trusted him... It's the Outsider... it's that little troublemaker... Timon: Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! {to Pumbaa} Here, hold me back. Pumbaa: Okay! Timon: (held back by the tail) Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! Pumbaa: Okay! (lets go of Timon's tail) Timon: (lurching forward; turning back to Pumbaa) I think you're missing the basic point here. Pumbaa: Oh... The Random Animals: What's he doing here?... He doesn't belong here... Look at that scar on his face... He looks just like Scar... Simba: Why have you come back? Kovu: Simba... I had nothing to do with what happened... Simba: You don't belong here. Kovu: Please... I ask your forgiveness. Kiara: Daddy, please... listen to him! Simba: (to Kiara) Silence! (to Kovu) When you first came here, you asked for judgment... The Random Animals: Give him what he deserves! Simba: ...And I pass it now. The Random Animals: Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here! Simba: Exile! Kiara: No! The Random Animals: Exile him! Exile! Exile! Kiara: No! ...Kovu! Batty Koda: No! He can't do that! No! Kopa: (softly) Kovu! With that, Kovu is driven from Pride Rock at hornpoint. Animals: Deception... Disgrace... Evil as plain as the scar on his face Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace (For shame!) Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: He can't change his stripes! Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! All Animals: You know these outsider types! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! Zebras: Deception (An outrage!) Giraffes: Disgrace (For shame!) Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: See you later, agitator! Chorus: Born in greed Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Then, Kovu is hounded from the Pride Lands. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of Scar. Chorus: Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us Animal: He is not one of us... Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception... He wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of Kiara weeping and of Simba's face turning away. Rafiki watches Kovu leave, from a distance. Rafiki: Oohh... With Rakifi despairing, Kopa felt sorry for Kovu as he secretly left after him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225